This is Halloween, aka a BIG HUGE MESS
by BatmanRules101
Summary: Summary: This is the story of a YJ Halloween. Includes Spitfire, Supermartian, Cheshroy, Chalant, Aquarocket, and Batgirl. Involves what happens when the team chooses costumes out of a hat and the adventures (read issues) that follow. This is my first story, so please don't give me grief if it really bad.
1. One Small Mistake

**A/N I do not own Young Justice. Also, I am going to use everyone's real names, even though not everyone on the team knows them. It is just easier for me. I hope you guys don't mind.**

Artemis knew she was in trouble as soon as Wally suggested that they should all go trick or treating. She knew she was in even more trouble when Dick recommended they each dress up as each other. But when that hat came out, Artemis knew she was done for.

"All we have to do is write each of our names on a piece of paper, put them in the hat, and each pull out a paper. Then, we dress up as whoever's name is on the paper. Piece of cake." Dick said as he pulled a hat from underneath the couch. This hat could only be described as EVIL. For one thing, it was bright pink and yellow, and for another, it was covered in blue hearts. But the worst, by far, was that the hat's main message, which read...well, Artemis just couldn't bring herself to say it. Ugggggg!

"There is NO way I am doing this!" Artemis said with conviction. "This will certainly end badly, and I want no part of it!" The others, who had been discussing the matter at hand, looked at her. Wally gave her the puppy eyes. "Pleeeease Artemis. It will be so much fuuun! Everyone else is going to do it."

Artemis looked around at their small group. There was Wally, or course, and Dick, as well as M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Barbara, Zatanna, and Raquel, as well as Roy and Jade, who had showed up at some point. And, of course, there was herself. Everyone had a piece of paper, and was busily writing their names on them. Wally was was still giving her the pleading eyes.

Artemis thought about it. On the one hand, it would be interesting and no doubt hilarious to see who got to wear what costume. And, there was a chance that she would pick her own outfit, and be fine. On the other hand, she could pick someone else's costume, and end up looking like an idiot. However, if everyone was going to do it...Artemis supposed the reward outweighed the risk.

"Fine…," she said, and stretched out her hand to receive the paper. Wally's eyes lit up, and he handed her a small paper and a pen. Artemis hastily scribbled her name, Artemis, on it, and dropped the paper into the hat. Wally and Dick looked at each other, and Artemis had the most unmistakable feeling that she had made a horrible mistake. But she pushed the feeling aside, telling herself that is was done now, and that it would be fine.

Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. That Damn Hat!

**A/N I do not own YJ. Also, if anyone has some ideas, please post them in the comments. Thanks. :)**

Wally smiled to himself as he shook the hat. Already he knew that this was going to be awesome. The look on Artemis's face told him that she was having second thoughts about this, but it was too late now. What was done was done.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Wally asked, holding the hat out in front of him, and grinning from ear to ear. Apparently, this unnerved everyone, because no one volunteered. Finally, Barbara said,"Alright, I'll go first. Hand over the hat, KF." She motioned for him to give her the hat. Wally moved it over, and Babs reached her hand in, rustled the papers a bit, and removed a paper. She held it up, and read it outloud:

"Red Arrow," she said, then glanced around. Everyone seemed to think this quite funny. They were snorting, trying to stop from laughing. Everyone, it seemed, but Roy and Batgirl herself. Barbara kept her face neutral. After all, she was a bat. Roy, however, was a little more...expressive… about his discontent of Barbara wearing his costume. Yes, it would be a female version, but still...Roy didn't like the idea.

"I don't want _her_ wearing…" Roy began, then stopped, because a glare from Babs silenced him. "Fine," Roy said. "Just give over that damn hat." Barbara was glad to give it to him, it almost seemed evil now.

Roy reached into the hat, moved his hand around. He grabbed a paper, and pulled it out roughly. He held it up into the light, and read the name written in small, wavy handwriting: Cheshire. Roy sighed.

"Sooo, what, or rather, who, did you pull out of the hat," Jade asked. Roy looked her. "You,"he said quietly. Jade looked at him for a minute, then grabbed the paper out of his hand. She read it quickly, then blinked and looked back at him. Then she began to snort. Clearly, she was trying to stop herself from laughing, but to no prevail. She finally stopped trying to hide it, and laughed right out.

Everyone looked at her oddly. "He is being me," Jade said to clarify, then burst out in more laughs. As what Jade had said sank in, everyone else began to snicker, and laugh out loud as they pictured Roy stuck in Jade's outfit.

Roy sighed. He didn't like it when people laughed at him. He shoved the hat in Jade's face. "Here," he said angrily. "You try."

The room went silent once more as Jade glared at Roy, then grabbed the hat and stuck her hand in. After a moment, she pulled out a paper and read out loud the name written in fancy script.

 **A/N Cliffhangers. Oh so much fun! :)**


	3. Baywatch!

**A/N I don't own Young Justice. Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really). I don't know how often I will update, with school and all, but I will try to update as much as possible. I hope you like the story so far. BTW, they are in the living room of Mount Justice, just to clarify where this takes place.**

The room went silent once more as Jade glared at Roy, then grabbed the hat and stuck her hand in. After a moment, she pulled out a paper and read out loud the name written in fancy script.

" **Zatanna** ," Jade read off of the paper. "That's not so bad. Happy now, Roy Joy? Happy that I chose out of that evil hat?" Roy was currently wondering what he had done to deserve this. Why did _he_ have to wear a girl's outfit, his wife's outfit, at that, and all she had to wear was a magician's outfit. That was made for the same gender! Why!

"Roy?" Jade asked, as he was currently staring at his shoe for what seemed like no reason. "Hello? Fe, he's in his own world now. Zatanna, would you care to choose your doom," Jade held out the hat.

"Why, thank you," Zatanna said with mock graciousness as she reached in and grabbed a paper. Upon pulling it out, she found that scribbled on it was," Robin." She referred this to everyone else. Dick turned as red as a tomato, for reasons the others could only guess."

"At least it's not that bad," Zatanna speculated. "I could have grabbed worse. Here," She handed the hat to Dick, who was starting to wonder why he had suggested this idea in the first place. He inched away from the hat.

"Why me," he asked. "Couldn't Wally pick next?" Wally, who had been eating chips he had gotten from God knows where, at God knows when, looked up, and said something like,"MMMMNNNN!?"

"Because we have a pattern," Zatanna said matter of factly. "Whoever you pick, that person picks next. Like, I picked you, so now you pick." She offered Dick the hat again, and this time he took it. He reached in, and pulled out his paper.

"Batgirl," he read off the paper. Dick frowned. This was not the ideal choice at all. He looked at Wally who had a mouthful of chips and laughing. Well, trying to, at least. Finally, he couldn't help himself. Wally burst out laughing, picturing Dick in Batgirl's costume, and spewed half chewed chips all over the room, though mostly on Artemis, who was across from him.

"Baywatch!" she screeched, and stood up to grab him. Wally sensing danger, ran away, throwing the rest of the chips on Artemis's head to slow her down.

"GAHH," Artemis yelled, and went to go after Wally, but Jade pulled her back down. "Ah, ah, ah," she said with a grin. "It's your turn to pick out of the hat."


	4. NO MORE IDEAS!

**A/N I do not own Young Justice. If I did, it would still be on TV.**

Artemis was regretting agreeing to this idea. While it had indeed been funny to see what everyone had picked so far, she would have preferred to just watch and not be included. If only she hadn't put her name in that stupid hat. But the choices left weren't so bad. Just as long as she pulled out a girl's name, she should be fine. She had already had her bad luck for the day when Kid Idiot spewed chips all over her. _It'll be fine_ , she told herself. _Just get it over with_.

"Oh, just give me the hat already," Artemis said. Wally, who had heard her say this, ran back into the room with a box of oreos, which everyone else way eyeing. Lunch had been 2 hours ago.

Jade handed Artemis the hat, and she reached inside. She felt around until she grabbed a paper. It just felt like the right one, so she pulled it out and read the two worst words she could have possibly pulled out:

"Kid Flash," she groaned, and then fell back against the couch, feeling like crap. Of all people she had to dress up as, she had picked WALLY? Why?

Wally began to laugh, and he laughed and laughed until Dick began to laugh, and then Jade. Artemis glared at them, but they kept laughing. Artemis, rather ticked off at the moment, grabbed the nearest pillow, a long, heavy decorative one, and threw it at them. The laughing stopped abruptly as all three of them were pelted in the face by a pillow, and knocked off the couch. Artemis grabbed Wally's oreos, now on the floor, and, when Wally got back up, smashed them in his face for good measure.

"Hey!" Wally grumbled as he half wiped the crumbs off his face, and half ate them. "What was that for?"

"No kidding!" said Dick who popped up next to Wally. Artemis ignored them, and looked instead at Jade, who seemed to have been knocked out cold when she hit the floor. Oops.

"Here." Artemis shoved the hat in Wally's face. "Pick a paper. And you are Dick are now not allowed to come up with any more ideas!"

"That's not fair," Wally grumbled, but he put his hand into the hat and pulled out a paper. He held it up. "Artemis," the paper read. "Dang it!" Wally yelled. Dick started laughing again, and Wally punched him. "Artemis, you rigged it!" Wally accused.

"Actually, that's called Karma, Kid Dork," Artemis said. "How could I have rigged the hat?" Come to think of it, Wally though, what he had said seemed a little stupid now, but he wasn't going to tell Artemis that.

"Oh, yea, well…" Wally began.

"Ooh, ooh, I want to pick now," M'gann interrupted, speaking up for the first time. Wally reluctantly handed her the hat, and gave Artemis a look that said, _This isn't over_.

M'gann ignored this, and instead reached inside the hat and pulled out a paper. She read it, then squealed in delight. "This is so cool! I get to be…"

 **A/N And another cliff hanger.**


	5. And Now We Know Who Is Who

M'gann ignored this, and instead reached inside the hat and pulled out a paper. She read it, then squealed in delight. "This is so cool! I get to be Aqualad!" She stood up, and shape shifted into Kaldur's costume, except made for a girl. "I love this game! Your turn Kalur!" She handed him the hat.

Kaldur took it, and everyone watched as he pulled out a paper. "It seems for this Halloween, I will be dressing up as Superboy." Connor looked up from peting Wolf, then shrugged. "I guess it's my turn now." He took the hat from Kaldur.

Connor reached inside the hat and pulled out one of the last few papers. He looked at it, then frowned. "How am I supposed to be Rocket for Halloween?" Wally snickered, but one look from Connor shut him up.

"We'll figure something out!" M'gann said. Connor shrugged again, then handed the hat to Raquel, who pulled out the last paper.

"Which means that I get to be M'gann. Great!"

"So, to sum it up," Jade said,"Wally is Artemis, Artemis is Kid Flash, Dick is Batgirl, Barbara is Red Arrow, Roy is me, I am Zatanna, Zatanna is Robin, Kaldur is Superboy, Connor is Rocket, Raquel is Miss Martian, and M'gann is Aqualad."

"Pretty much." Dick said. "We all meet here at about 6:00 on Halloween this Saturday in our costumes, and then go somewhere. Actually, where should we go?"

"I heard about this cool Go-Karting place that shouldn't be too far away. They're having a Halloween special. We could go there." Slowly, everyone nodded, sealing the deal.

Jade laughed. "My, will this be an interesting Halloween."

 **A/N I will update ASAP. Luckily, I have lots of free time this week, and I type fast. Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry some of the chapters are shorter.**


	6. Wally and Dick Break the Idea Rule

**A/N I do not own YJ. Also, this will be a short go between chapter, but I will write a long one right after this.**

On the day before Halloween, Wally and Dick sat on the couch, laughing.

"It's gonna be so funny to see Connor dressed up as Rocket. I don't know how he'll make it work!" Dick said between laughs.

"I know, and Artemis dressed up as me!" Wally agreed. "But there's just one problem." Dick stopped laughing. "What."

"The league," Wally replied. "They always get in the way of our awesome ideas."

"Well, then they'll just have to get into the spirit of Halloween with us." Dick said with an evil grin. "Here's the plan."

That night, when Batman went to sleep, he had the strangest feeling that his doom was coming very soon. In fact, his "doom" was sleeping in the very same house, searching adult Halloween costumes on his computer.

Be afraid, Batman, be very, very afraid.


	7. Your Doom Has Arrived

**A/N I do not own YJ. Also, I will use most some of the league's superhero names, just to make it easier to write. And when I say Jason, I mean the Red Hood. Hope no one minds.**

When Jason walked into the mountain at about 6:30 on Halloween, he simply wanted to hang out. He didn't really have much to do on Halloween, and he wanted some action. There was always something going on with the team. However, whatever Jason was expecting when he walked in, it was NOT THIS!

The ceiling was covered in a sticky substance that looked to be Super Bat Glue. Many league members were currently knocked out, and scattered around the room in various Halloween costumes. Black Canary, dressed as the My Little Pony Character Rarity, was stuck upside down to the ceiling by her feet, as were Superman, dressed as Peter Pan, Green Arrow, dressed as Merida the princess, and Wonder Woman, dressed as Mulan.

Hawkwoman, dressed as My Little Pony Rainbow Dash, and Aquaman, dressed as the Little Mermaid, were currently being floated up to the ceiling by Zatanna, who was dressed as Robin, and M'gann, who was dressed as Aqualad. The Flash was lying concussed on the floor dressed as Sleeping Beauty.

The rest of the team, plus Roy and Cheshire, all in each other's costumes, were helping Dick, dressed as Batgirl, load an unconscious Batman, dressed as Tinker Bell, into a giant cannon.

"Come on, guys," Dick shouted. "We need to see if these fairy wings will actually make him fly!" Wally, dressed as Artemis, was standing on the ground with a big red button in his hand, which was clearly labeled 'LAUNCH CANNON.'

Jason stared at this ridiculous situation for a few moments. Then he yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

This made the situation, if possible, worse. Everyone in the room was startled, causing Zatanna and M'gann to lose their concentration. They accidentally dropped Aquaman and Hawkwoman, who fell through the air and landed on the Flash.

Batman was dropped none too gently into the cannon, and simultaneously, Wally jumped, pressing the launch button and sending poor Batman flying. In the ceiling, there was now a Tinker Bell/Batman shaped hole.

Everyone turned and looked at Jason, who felt exposed.

"What's the big idea, Jay-Bird!" Wally yelled. "You messed up the plan!"

Jason said nothing.

Wally turned to Dick. They had a short, rapid whispering talk before Wally looked back up with an evil grin on his face.

"Since you have messed up our plan, Dick and I have decided that you are to be dressed in a Pretty Pink Princess costume and stuck upside down to the ceiling.

"Hell no!" Jason yelled, but as the team closed in on him, it began to dawn on him that he really didn't have a choice.

When the team left for the Go-Kart track, all of the league members present had been Super Bat Glued to the ceiling in their costumes, upside down. They were in various forms of unconsciousness. Jason, still conscious but not without a few bruises was in a Pretty Pink Princess costume and glued to the ceiling with them, screaming curses at the team as the they got in the Bio ship and left, still in their costumes.

However, the team forgot one league member. Batman, still in his costume, was laying on the beach, very much awake as he watched the Bio Ship fly away.

 **A/N Dun Dun Dah!**


	8. No More Pizzazles!

**A/N I do not own YJ.**

As they flew to the Go-Kart track, Artemis wondered how exactly they would get the workers there to let them in. She had Googled the place a few days ago and it said you had to be 21 or older to drive a cart without "parental supervision." Since their "parental supervision" was currently on the ceiling, they were fresh out of supervision. Then she had an idea.

"Is there a Pizzazles near here?" she asked. Wally looked at her. "Excuse me? What the heck is Pizzazles?" Artemis sighed. "Uh, the rival of Cosco, duh. Sells the same stuff as Costco, but with more 'Pizazz' as they put it. In order to get into the Go-Kart track without adults, we need to be 21 or older. As you can see, we don't look 21." She pointed to their outfits. "We can buy clothes there."

"Oh!" M'gann said. "There is one right below us!"

"Land nearby, but stay invisible." Kaldur said. "Artemis is right, we need new clothes." M'gann steared the bioship, then landed it right in the parking lot.

"M'gann, we can't park here." Artemis exclaimed. "We'll be noticed!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." M'gann said, then she opened the hatch and walked out. Artemis sighed, but followed her out. Everyone else came after her.

Artemis turned and looked back at the bio ship. To her surprise, it looked like a car. Artemis was speechless. She hadn't known it could do that. After a moment, she turned and followed everyone else into Pizzazles.

Inside was pretty much anything you could want. Everyone split up immediately. Wally ran to the food section and began piling cakes into a basket. Aqualad went over and stared at some lobsters in a tank in the food section, eyes as wide as coins. Dick was observing the many TVs and electronics. Conner was...somewhere. Raquel, M'gann and Zatanna were observing and jumping in the boxes of pillows and blankets. Finally, Roy was running away from Jade as she attempted to attack him with giant teddy bear. Artemis sighed. She would simply have to get everyone's clothes, buy them, and get everyone out. She walked over to the clothing section.

She picked out 5 pairs of jeans and assorted colored t-shirts for the boys, as well as dark sunglasses, sneakers, and socks. For the girls, she grabbed 3 pairs of leggings and skirts, as well as 3 pairs of jeggings. For shirts, she grabbed assorted crop tops, tube tops, and sleeveless shirts, as well as high heeled sandals and purses. Hopefully now they looked like youngish 21 year olds out for fun. The only problems now, she realized, were IDs and money. But they would figure those out on the way. Dick and Babs probably had something anyway. She hurried to the counter and paid. $136.78. Jeez. Buying at Pizzazles was expensive. They owed her.

She turned around to go tell everyone that it was time to go, but when she looked back, she saw that everyone was being escorted out of the building by Pizzazles staff.

Artemis sighed. There was going to be a new rule. No more Pizzazles. Artemis turned and left the building.


	9. Don't Talk To ME About Short!

**A/N I don't own Young Justice. Also, this will be a long chapter.**

When Artemis returned to the Bio Ship, everyone was arguing about who's fault it was that they had been kicked out of Pizzazles. "Jade, if you hadn't hit that worker with the teddy bear, I could still be in there buying cake," Wally yelled. "Don't give me that bullshit, Wally, you were throwing cake at those bystanders from that model playhouse!" Jade yelled back. "And, Kaldur, you idiot, why the hell did you let those lobsters out?"

"But...they were lobsters…" Kaldur said back. "Besides, I wasn't the one shoplifting electronics or pillows."

"Hey!"said Dick, M'gann, Raquel, and Zatanna. "We were borrowing those," Zatanna added defensively. "Besides, Connor was the one…"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled. Everyone stopped talking and yelling and looked at her. Artemis took a deep breath. "Ok, we have bigger problems. It's already 7:15, and the Go-Kart track closes at 11:00. We want to have a few hours at least there, and we don't even have IDs or money!"

"Actually, Dick said with a grin, "I may have borrowed Bruce and Ollie's credit cards and transferred money into these." He held up five Visa Gold credit cards. "We can use these to pay. Plus, Barbara and I can whip up some IDs easy. So calm down."

"Fine." Artemis said. "But hurry. We will be there in 30 minutes."

"Please sign these waivers and you can drive," The nice clerk said, handing out the waivers to all of them." So far, the plan had worked. They were all wearing the new clothes Artemis had bought for them, and each of the boys had a credit card. No one was suspicious. Yet.

Dick identified himself as Nathan Sheehan. Barbara said her name was Kieran Duke. Artemis was now Phoebe Fitzgerald. M'gann was Alexandra Cooley. Wally was Shimshon Shillyshally. Zatanna was Rachel Cameron. Raquel was Jana Palmer, while Kaldur was Dyllan Ballard. Connor's new name was Daniel Duncan. Finally, Jade was Liv Warren, and Roy was Dominik Taylor. All of them said they were 21.

When they brought the waivers back, the nice clerk inspected them. " , there is no 35 day of January, so that cannot be your birthday," the clerk said suspiciously. "Oh!" said Wally/Shimshon. "Sorry, I meant the 24 of January." The clerk fixed this error on the paper. After reading them over fully, the clerk sent them in and looked at the team. Some of them were a little too short, in particular.

" , sir, you look to be a little too short to be 21," the mean clerk said. This insulted , who replied angrily, "(sorry folks, what said is too explicit to write here. Use your imagination)." The mean clerk stepped back.

"Well, ok then. Please proceed to this room to learn how to use the Go-Karts. Oh, and one more thing," The clerk added as they all walked into the room. "On each seat is a paper and a pen. Write what you want your race name to be on it, then hand it in to the person near the door before you get in the cart."

The video talked about all this important stuff about racing, but no one really listened. It was simple: green pedal is go, red pedal is stop, red flag is stop, green flag is go, yellow flag is slow down, etc. Everyone was instead bussied choosing epic race names.

Dick and Wally had another of their ideas, and decided to confuse things further. Dick wrote his name in as 'Anybody', and Wally wrote his name as 'Somebody.' They convinced Roy to make his name 'Everybody,' and told M'gann to change her name to 'Nobody' because,"It's a Go-Karting tradition." M'gann was happy to obligate. Artemis didn't really feel like coming up with a name, so she wrote hers as 'Don't Even Ask.'

Connor wasn't sure what his name could be, so he just put down '...' as his name. Zatanna wrote hers as 'Magical Me', and Barbara wrote hers as 'Liquid Grace.' Kaldur was still upset about the lobster/Pizzazles incident, so he wrote his name as 'SAVE THE LOBSTERS!' Finally, Jade wrote hers as 'Shade Cat', and Raquel wrote hers as 'Zoom:)'

At the bottom of the paper there were 3 boxes, marked 'Junior Racers, 40 mph', 'Adult Racers, 60 mph', and 'Pro Racers, 80 mph'. It also said that to drive a pro racer, you had to a) pay $40 per day, and b) faithfully adhere to the rules of the Go-Kart track.

"Which one do we check off?" M'gann asked. Everyone looked up. "Pro Racing," they said together. "But what about the 'adhere to the rules' part," Kaldur asked. "We all know none of us have really been watching this video."

"They don't know that," Dick said, jerking his thumb at the door. Just check off the box. We have the money to pay for it anyway."

By the time they all left the room, names written, 'Pro Racers' box checked, everyone only knew the vaguest bit about the way these karts worked. Lucky for them, the Pro Track was not monitored by staff, because they trusted the Pro Racers to behave. Even luckier, they were the only ones who wanted to pro race that night, or else there might have been babyish, tattle tailing, Pro Racing adults to go tell security about what was going to, inevitable happen.

The team handed in the papers to the clerk, who gave them their helmets and neck braces and gloves. Then she showed them to the Pro Track, and left them to themselves...

 **A/N Sorry, I am having a bit of a writer's block right now. I may not update for a bit. Anyone with ideas please share them. Thanks.**


	10. On Your Mark, Get Set, GO!

**A/N I do not own Young Justice. Sorry for not updating in awhile. If you want to know what the track looks like, google images of On Track Karting, CT.**

Inside the pro track area was a huge Go Kart track with small turns and curves that no doubt would make the track all the harder to navigate. There were two sets of karts. There were single person karts, as well as double person karts. There was a bridge that went over from where they were standing, over part of the track, and over to a small middle area which the karts were parked next to. There was also a tower which had megaphones connected to it. As they walked in, the megaphones announced in a computerized voice:

"Hello, and welcome to the Pro Karting Track. As you know, there is no supervision on this track, as we trust that you will be responsible drivers. There are top of the line computers in here that will record your track times. These will, in turn, be relayed to a man in a room. He will announce the track times as in a real race. There will be no flag symbols present in this race track, but please follow the rules anyway. The karts are lined up in numerical order. You will know what kart to get into because the number on the side of your helmet will match the kart you are assigned to. This does not apply to partner karting. Thank you and enjoy your karting experience."

"Cool!" Wally yelled, and ran across the bridge. Everyone else followed. "Should we use team karts or single karts?"

"Single karts first!" Artemis said, before anyone could get any ideas. Wally started to say, "Awww," but a glare from Artemis stopped him. "Just put your stuff on and shut your damn mouth.

Wally stuck his tongue out her, but he and everybody else put on their gloves and helmets and walked over to the karts. As it turned out, the numbers went like this: Dick had 1, Wally had 2, Barbara had 3, Artemis had 4, Zatanna had 5, M'gann had 6, Roy had 7, Jade had 8, Connor had 9, Raquel had 10, and Kaldur had 11. Everyone got into the karts, which were placed next to each other, with 1 being closest to the place they were standing. There was a light hanging over them with three colors: red, yellow, and green. The red light was lit up.

A man's voice yelled from the megaphones, "Remember to check your progress on the big computer over on the wall." There was, in fact, a huge, movie screen size computer on the wall, which said all of their race names, what number they were, their time for each lap, how many laps they had made, and what their average time was. Currently, their average time, laps, and lap time were all set to zero.

"Remember not to hit the walls," the man said from the megaphone. "There are 10 laps to a round. After a round, come to a stop where you started. On your mark, get set, GO!" The light turned green, and everyone was off.

 **A/N HA HA HA HA HA HA...**


	11. The Wall Likes Your Face!

**A/N I do not own young justice. Sorry for not updating in awhile.**

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The light turned green, and everyone was off. Wally, Dick, Barbara, Artemis, Jade, and Roy drove neck and neck, each trying to beat each other. They had each driven a go kart or something like it before. Everyone else was not as experienced and drove slowly and carefully, trying to get the hang of driving.

The computer recorded the information to the millisecond as the announcer began to announce the action at the front of the line, using everyone's race names.

"Somebody pulls ahead, oh but now Anybody has came in front of him and is heading farther ahead, oh, but Shade Cat has crossed his path, and then Don't Even Ask cuts in front of her. Everybody, Somebody, and Anybody are getting closer now, and pulls ahead. Somebody is ahead, no Anybody is, now Somebody, Anybody, Somebody, Anybody, Somebody, and, wow, something has happened to Somebody, and Anybody pulls ahead, followed by Everybody, Shade Cat, and Don't Even Ask.

What had, in fact happened, was that Dick had bumped Wally, and Wally and his kart hit the edge of the track. Wally went flying from the kart and slammed face first into the wall.

"The wall likes your ugly face!" Dick yelled as he and everyone else passed Wally, who groaned and leaned against the wall. His head was spinning and he saw a trail of stars following after everyone's karts. Clearly, there was a problem, but Wally didn't want to seem weak, so he climbed shakily to his feet, pushed his kart back into the road, and got in the kart. This time, he put on the seatbelt that he had failed to notice. He could now see that it had a purpose.

As Wally drove to catch up, he listened to the announcer tell who was in what place in his overly exited way of speaking.

"Don't Even Ask is ahead! I repeat, he is ahead!" Artemis stopped her kart. Artemis was nearly run over, but everyone barely avoided her. Artemis got out of her kart. "Did he just call me a guy? He seriously didn't just do that!"

"Uh oh," said the announcer. Apparently he could hear what they were saying. "Where are you, you jerk!?" Artemis stomped around the track until she came to a door labeled, 'Announcer Guys Only.'

"Found you!" Artemis said with glee, and she opened the door. "I'm not in here," said the announcer, but you could here his voice both coming from the door and from the megaphones. "Seriously, pay no attention to the man behind the door."

"Quoting Wizard of Oz will not save you!" Artemis yelled, and then you could hear sniffling and hitting, and a few cries from the poor announcer.

"Did you kill him!?" M'gann asked with shock in her voice. "No, Artemis said with a smug voice. "Just knocked him out for a few hours. Then, he'll have to find out how to get out of a locked broom closet." She returned to her kart and got in. "Let's continue with the race, shall we. The computer will still work." She pointed to the computer, which was still keeping the time. Let's go!" She hit the gas. After a moment, everyone else followed her example.


	12. Move Over, Shimshon Shillyshally!

**Chapter 12: Move Over, Shimshon Shillyshally!**

 **A/N I do not own young justice. Also, I am so, so sorry about not updating in awhile. I was on vacation and we have fall term exams at school. I hope you guys don't mind. I will try to update more often.**

It took exactly 6 second for everyone to stop thinking about the poor announcer in the broom closet. As soon as everyone was back driving, the race was on. Even the people who had never driven before had gotten the hang of it, and were racing around the track with everyone else. The race was neck and neck. The first person crossed the finish line when eleven laps had been completed, and everyone else followed quickly behind. As everyone parked their karts, the computer came up with the final scores. As soon as the helmets were removed, everyone looked up at the scores, anxious to see what place they were in.

Anybody

Liquid Grace

Somebody

Don't Even Ask

Shade Cat

Everybody

Magical Me

…

SAVE THE LOBSTERS!

Zoom:)

Nobody

"Yes!" Yelled Dick. "First place!"

"Yea, good job, etcetera, etcetera," Wally said. "But now I want to do partner races. 1 boy and girl to a kart."

"But I thought the winner gets to decide what to do!" Dick complained. "That was never an actual rule, was it?" Wally said. "Come on let's just do it!"

"Ladies first," said Wally. The karts were only a few seconds away, but it took a while as _some people_ were complaining the entire way there.

"We are not doing partner carting!" Yelled a certain blonde archer. "No way am I racing like that.

"Come on Artemis," Wally wined. "It will be fun! You can even drive. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Wally continued 'eeeeeeee' ing until Artemis finally said, "Fine." Wally let out a whoop, and pushed Artemis head first into the kart. Artemis let out a muffled yell and tried to get up, to no avail. When she finally managed to sit upright, Wally was in the driver seat and they were at the starting line along with everyone else. Dick and Zatanna were in one kart, and Zatanna was in the driver's seat. Connor and M'gann were together in another kart, and Connor was driving. Raquel and Kaldur were in a kart, and they both had their hands on the wheel, as if they were going to both steer at the same time somehow. Roy and Jade were in a kart, and they were climbing all over each other and hitting and smacking, trying to get into the driver's seat. Babs was in her own kart, and although she had a neutral look on her face, she was completely content to drive her own kart. At least that way she wouldn't have to argue with anyone.

Artemis turned angrily to Wally. "Baywatch, you said I could drive!" Wally turned and gave her a smug look. " Yea, well times have changed. There is no way I am not driving this kart."

Artemis glared at Wally. "MOVE OVER!" she yelled. Wally grinned. "Yea, babe, how about no."

Artemis snarled. "MOVE THE HELL OVER SHIMSHON SHILLYSHALLY!" Wally was about to reply with a snide remark, but just then, the light turned from red to green. Wally hit the gas, and they were off!

As they all hit the gas and raced around the track, no one was looking at the skylight in the ceiling, where a dark, bat-like shape was glaring down at the team…

 **A/N Cliffhangers! Really sorry about how short this is. I'm writing it during a study hall. I promise to update as soon as possible.**


	13. Crash!

**A/N I do not own young justice. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I am also just about done with this story. This will be the final chapter. However, I am going to start another story about Black Friday shopping. I hope you guys have enjoyed!**

The karts took off around the track, although the pushing and shoving of _some people_ made it rather difficult to steer.

"Artemis, let go of the wheel!" Wally grunted as he and Artemis fought for the control of the kart. To their right, Jade and Roy were having similar issues as they fought to take control of their kart. The kart swerved and swiveled all over the place as the two argued and yelled, until finally the kart hit the side of the track. Jade and Roy were ejected from the seats and flew up until they hit the lights hanging from the ceiling. They both got caught on the wires and hung there, though whether this was a good or bad thing for their health, nobody knew.

On the left of Wally and Artemis were Zatanna and Robin, and although Robin clearly wanted to drive, he was wise enough to let Zatanna drive instead. Everyone else was doing fine, and they were pulling ahead. Wally and Artemis were way behind, but they were too caught up in arguing to notice.

"Artemis, I want to steer!" Wally yelled as he grabbed at the steering wheel. "Not a chance, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled back as she yanked the steering wheel out of Wally's grasp. Wally grabbed the steering wheel again. "I'm driving." "No, you're not," Artemis retorted. This continued, with the two of them tugging back and forth on the steering wheel until it was too much. The steering wheel gave way and broke off the kart. It flew into Wally's face, knocking him out of the kart for the second time that day. Wally went flying and landed in Zatanna and Robin kart. Zatanna shrieked in alarm and slammed on the brakes, and all three of them flew forward onto the hood of the kart.

Meanwhile, Artemis was also having issues. Without the steering wheel she couldn't control where the kart was going. It swerved all over the track , crashing into walls. Artemis was getting really worried now. The kart was heading right toward the edge of the track. She only had time to cover her head before the kart hit the edge and sent her flying skyward. She hit Roy and Jade, who were still hanging from the ceiling. With a surprised yelp, the three of them fell from the ceiling. Luckily for them, there was something to break their fall. Unluckily, this thing was Connor. They all landed on him and M'gann, and they slammed on the breaks. Roy, Jade, and Artemis flew onto the pavement. Just as they were getting up, someone arrived to crash the party.

 **A/N Sorry, I just can't help myself. But the next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. The Goddamn Batman

**Chapter 14: The Goddam Batman**

 **A/N This will be the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing this. And, no, I don't own Young Justice.**

Artemis groaned. Hitting the pavement hurt. She just knew there were going to be bruises. And then, as she was standing up, she saw the visitor.

The Goddam Batman had arrived.

All the karts stopped. Everyone stood up. "Awww,( explicit explicit explicit explicit)," Roy whispered. "Shit just got real," Wally whispered back. Batman was no longer in his costume. He was in normal clothes, but this did not make him any less scary.

Batman glared. And everyone scattered. Everyone got into the pro karts with their partners. There was no argument about who was driving. Batman was now stalking across the track to Dick and Zatanna's kart. Dick, glad to be driving but rather worried about his life expectancy, hit the gas and drove toward the nearest wall. Everyone followed at top speed.

Batman, realizing he couldn't catch them on foot, jumped into a kart and followed. Around the track they raced, with Batman gaining on the team. Finally, finding a wall relatively close to the track, Dick threw an explosive Birdarang at it. BOOM! The wall, and the track siding, exploded. Everyone followed Dick out the hole and down the street. Batman pursued.

Meanwhile, M'gann used her telepathy to contact the Bioship. She told it to pick them up at the end of the street. As soon as it appeared, she yelled to Dick, "Throw a smoke bomb!" Dick reached into his pocket and pulled one out. He threw it behind them. It hit Batman in the face and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Batman looked around. The team was nowhere to be found.

Back in the bioship. Dick pondered what to do next. Sure, they had escaped the Bat for now, but not forever. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review if you have any ideas for another story or if you like the idea of the Black Friday story.**


End file.
